


All The Small Things (Perfect)

by bandamonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandamonster/pseuds/bandamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When My Chemical Romance's luggage gets lost on the flight, Frank decides that he and Gerard should take it upon themselves to buy some new tour clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things (Perfect)

Frank decided that Today was as good as any to go shop for some new cloths. The Band’s luggage was lost on the flight over, and they only had about three outfits with them. They were going to be on tour for six fucking months. So, after spending copious amounts of time trying to get Gerard, his bandmate/boyfriend out of bed, they finally drove 45 minutes to the mall. Gerard falling asleep again on the drive.  
"Shit, babe wake up we're here." Frank said as he gently shook Gerard’s shoulder.  
Gerard mumbled something incoherent, probably "shut the fuck up Frankie," but reluctantly opened his passenger door and shuffled out. Frank laughed quietly, and walked around the car to Gerard, before taking his hand and walking into the mall entrance. The place was pretty deserted, being a weekday and right now, the kids would be in school. They found a store with the basic jeans and tee shirts and Frank lead Gerard in by the hand. There was a set of couches in front of a mirror in the back corner by the fitting rooms, so while Gerard laid down, Frank rolled his eyes and went off to find some clothes for them. He came back with a few pairs of jeans and some plain shirts and sweaters, dropping them on Gerard, who made an aggravated noise, and then slowly stood up from the couch.  
"Hun, please try them on. I fucking hate shopping too, but I don't think three outfits will last us six months." Frank made a pleading face and Gerard solemnly agreed. Taking the cloths up, Gerard made his way into the change room. Frank just sat down on the couch and waited. After ten minutes Frank called out  
"Gee...are you done"  
"I don't like it!"  
"We'll then try the other ones"  
"I don't like them"  
Frank sighed, exasperated.  
"Gerard show me"  
"NO!"  
"Gerard come on!"  
"I said no Frank!"  
Gerard sounded upset, which was something unusual for the usually happy guy Frank knew and loved.  
"Baby...is everything ok?" Frank asked softly.  
"I’m fine Frankie...I swear."  
"Then would you please come out of the change room and let me see."  
For about thirty seconds there was just silence. Then the sharp, metallic click of the lock sounded out and Gerard shuffled into view. He walked to the front of the mirror, eyes never leaving the floor.  
"Hey, honey, the shirt looks grea-"  
"No it doesn't" Gerard cut Frank off quickly. He raised his eyes to his reflection, and put his hands on his hips, then stomach, closing his eyes and then dropping his arms.  
Frank didn't know what to do. He just walked up behind Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head on Gerard's shoulder.  
"Honey what is it?" he whispered, and Gerard kept looking down.  
"I don't like it. I look bad."  
"Babe, we'll find another one, but I think it looks-"  
"No Frank. I don't like the way I look in any of them, I don't like the way I look at all."  
Frank couldn't believe his ears. Gerard Way was by far the most beautiful person he knew, how could he say this? Frank spun Gerard around to face him.  
"Gee, no, ok? You are beautiful. What the fuck are you thinking?" Gerard just shrugged. Frank sighed and hugged him tighter.  
"Please don't doubt yourself ok? You are amazing Gee, fucking amazing." Gerard tipped his head on to Frank’s shoulder.  
"I’m sorry Frank I just...I don't know."  
Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair.  
"Baby, please don't belittle yourself. You are perfect ok? And I am so fucking lucky to be with you." Frank Lifted Gerard’s head off of his shoulder and kissed him like he meant it, then hugged him tight again.  
"Babe, we don't have to get anything here, we can go other places before we head back. Ok?"  
"Ok, I’m so fucking sorry I just-"  
"No, it's ok Hun, now lets ditch this place already, the lady behind the counter kinda looks like she's going to kill us anyway."  
Gerard giggled  
"This place has spiders, and the Clothing is made of cat fur anyway" Frank called particularly loud as they exited, sending the women in the store off in all directions, and Gerard into a laughing fit. Frank held tight to Gerard’s hand as they left the store. In all the years he's known him, only one word could ever describe Gerard Way. Perfect.


End file.
